


all the stars a line for a reason

by deojoon



Series: mx [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, WOO, but it whatever, good shit, i didn't think i'd make this in a polyam fic, ill go back to writing other shit later, issa polyam fic, or even a romantic fic, uhh ill add for tag lates, ya know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deojoon/pseuds/deojoon
Summary: how you became youorthe journey of a crackhead and the poor unfortunate souls that got dragged into it.





	all the stars a line for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> ITA BEEN A WHILE YALL ! My birthday just past yall mind sliding a happy birthday real quick ? I promise that ill update sky blue soon when i get the inspo to. I just have one more chappy to go for that. I know started 4 different series and haven't touched any of them in a bit. welp anyways here is the next fic for me to forget about cheers oh yeah hi nicole ;))

“what are we supposed to do ?” a panicked hoseok screams.

“where did she even come from and why is she naked ?!” jooheon screams with hoseok, running back and forth.

“why is she now coming back” hyunwoo sighs and rubs his temple.

 As Hyungwon who normally remands unbothered is now glaring at the cause of the commotion. As you are sleeping in the shared house with 7 guys, all different biological roles well apparently naked after being gone for about 3 months.

 You my friend have a lot of explaining to do. But of course, you’re very confused yourself what exactly you did do. I’m your game show host the narrator who’s gonna take you on a quick flashback to about approximately 3 months ago.

~3 months back~

You now resemble a kicked puppy, pouting as you did everything. Minhyuk tired of your behavior confronts you

“y/n what wrong” Minhyuk said softly

“I want cuddles” you say as you pout

“if that was it you should’ve said something come here” Minhyuk relieved.

You jump on him as he stumbles but doesn’t fall. You shove yourself in his scent gland. He attempts to carry you to your room but ends up whining in pleasure. Oh right I almost forgot to mention, you’re a beta that loves attention while Minhyuk is a omega, hyunwoo is a alpha, hoseok is a soft alpha, changkyun is a hard omega, jooheon is a omega , Hyungwon is a beta and Kihyun is a beta.

 While beta’s normally remands neutral you’re almost like an omega actually everyone was surprised when you presented as a beta instead of an omega. Most omegas crave attention but not everyone is the same. Scenting is simply taking a deep breath of someone’s scent gland. This calms the person but also puts them in a euphoric state (high state).

As you were scenting Minhyuk, jooheon came home and saw you guys on the floor.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS STARTED WITHOUT ME” jooheon huffed and helped you guys in his room.

He pushed Minhyuk on his bed with you right behind him and jumped on you guys. And if you weren’t so gone one minhyuk’s scent you would’ve complained but instead, you giggled. You grabbed jooheon’s hand and shoved your head in the crook of his neck, right on his scent gland. Going from minhyuk’s fresh minty smell to jooheon saccharine honey smell makes you moan in satisfaction. Jooheon whimpers in delight now scenting you. You dragged both of them together so you can smell them at the same time. Both groaning, drunk on the pheromones you’re producing. Pheromones are special hormones you produce that tells you what biologic role a person is. But you notice something strange, you’re having strange thoughts

‘ _mine’_

_‘mine’_

_‘mine’_

You brush it off but then realize that both Minhyuk and jooheon are drowning in your pheromones which normally doesn’t happen so you stop scenting them even though they whimper. You quickly get up and open the window panicked at what’s happening with you. The room starts to clear up and realize that you don’t smell the same way you did as you came in.

“guys” You say clearly scared

Both Minhyuk and jooheon started to realize what you did at the same time. Starring at you wide-eyed.

“y/n why do you smell like a-“ Jooheon starts but changkyun busts in the room.

“guys Kihyun cooked” changkyun exclaims and started to close the door but looked back at the three.

“who else was in here ? why does it smell like this ?” changkyun questions with his eyebrow raised.

You ran out the room “TELL KIHYUN THAT I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE” as you ran into your room with a bag and ran out of the house.

[ **you gotta admit that was a bit dramatic when you could’ve just told them you know.** Shut up narrator and do your job. Plus it’s my JOB to cause a disturbance. **Just saying]**

 


End file.
